Our Cheery Scottish Doctor
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: A simple mission turns sour when Kolya shows up and has it out for Sheppard. But the true way to torture him would be to torture his friend in front of him... set in Season One after The StormThe Eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written by my friend: newly posted and separated into two chapters with the original ending.**

* * *

**Our Cheery Scottish Doctor**

Carson Beckett rocked back and forth on his feet. He didn't like this. Not one little, tiny, doozy of a bit. He sighed and looked at Major Sheppard, hoping the Major might say something to stop this onslaught. Gosh and golly gee, sometimes Carson absolutely HATED Lieutenant Ford.

"I mean, seriously, Beckett, here you are on a mission and you don't even want to carry a sidearm? It's not an option! Haven't you ever heard of chain of command?"

"I'm not part of the military, Lieutenant, not to mention I'm not even American."

"But you still have to be armed! I mean…"

Yadda, yadda, yak, yak. Sheesh, could the man only jabber? At the moment, Carson would have taken on an argument with McKay and he, it might be added, at least could be silenced with a harsh reprimand if worst came to worst. Carson could yell his lungs out all day and Ford wouldn't stop. He wondered where Rodney was, and for that matter, where was Teyla?

Suddenly, all thoughts in Carson's mind changed to a cry of pain. He couldn't even tell what hurt, but something definitely did. He felt himself shoved to the ground and he opened an eye to a worried face above him. One which, before Carson could speak, put a finger to his lips and mouthed "Genii". _That's funny,_ Carson thought, _I wonder where Rodney was before I got shot._ Then the world became completely dark and thoughts were completely absent from Carson's mind as he slipped into merciful unconsciousness.

SGASGASGASGASGA

When Carson awoke, he was only aware of one thing:

Holy crap, that hurt!

His leg felt like the family cat after it had been run over by the car. And there was a difference between "hit" and "run over". "Hit" meant that it could be dead or perhaps seriously injured, while "run over", if put politely, meant that the cat had become one with the road. Thus…well, his leg REALLY hurt.

Taking a moment to look around, he realized that his hands were chained to the wall behind him, and next to him sat Rodney in a similar state. But other than that, they were alone. Rodney was staring at him, trying to decide if his comrade was awake or still unconscious, when Carson thought it wise to speak.

"I'm-aw, holy crap! Oww, oww, crap that hurts!" he yelped instead of his attempted sentence which was to be, "I'm alright."

McKay looked at his friend with his face slightly green-tinted. It was obvious he was trying not to look at the injured leg, and Carson was overcome with as much a sense of curiosity as could be expected under the circumstances. He looked down. That was his first mistake. He saw the twisted flesh dripping red with blood. He could even see the muscle tissue which would have interested him had it been on someone else, and not in such a dire predicament; but as it was his leg, he did the only thing his terrified mind could think of: he yelled.

That was his second mistake. Even as he did so, the shuffling of feet outside could be heard, orders being given, and the jingling of keys being slid into the keyhole. Carson was overcome with pain and with dread. Gosh, what he wouldn't give to be safe and arguing with Ford.

SGASGASGASGASGA

Sheppard banged against the door again. He needed to get out. He needed to be sure his team was okay. He couldn't wipe the look of sheer terror that had been on Beckett's face when he was shot out of his mind. Beckett was a civilian, and civilians shouldn't be subjected to that sort of thing. It drove him even crazier as he heard the yell of Atlantis's doctor reverberating through the cells. He heard in it all of the pain, shock and terror that he had heard in combat of the most seriously wounded soldiers; the ones that normally didn't live through it. No, not Beckett. Beckett who wouldn't hurt a flea, who even refused to carry a sidearm. Why should the innocent suffer?

SGASGASGASGASGA

Kolya smiled a grimy smile as he entered the room where Atlantis's scientists hung. This would be a fun payback for the loss of thirty men which had been killed by Major Sheppard as they had stepped through the Stargate. He looked at Rodney.

"It's so good of you to join us, Doctor McKay. I was afraid you might never visit again."

"Back off, Kolya. We aren't going to tell you anything," Rodney responded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no, of course you won't. Kairn. Buill. Take our other guest to our finest entertainment room. Then bring the Major." Two men stepped out from behind the door and headed towards Carson.

"Hey, hey! Stop! Where are you taking him? What do you want from him?" Rodney demanded. His face was a mask of fear as he watched the men undo the chains from Carson's hands and feet. With his leg damaged, Carson quickly fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The men forced him to stand and then prodded him forward.

"Kolya! Answer me!" but the man with the smug smile made no reply other than to turn and leave the room after Carson and the other men. The cell door closed with a slam.

"Kolya! Kolyaaaaa!"

SGASGASGASGA

Major Sheppard sat chained to a chair in the middle of a large room. He looked around him, observing the chains, saws and other gruesome instruments from around the room. He shuddered slightly. Then he heard footsteps in the hall. The door opened and Kolya stepped through with and arrogant expression on his face.

"Welcome, Major. I believe you understand that some of the men you killed were very close friends of mine. With this said, we have invited one of your close friends."

With this, the two men stepped through the door with Carson between them, barely being able to walk on his leg and stumbling every few steps. He looked like a small child as he tripped and fell in front of where Major Sheppard sat.

Sheppard was horrified. No, they couldn't mean…not Beckett. Beckett's eyes were haunted as he peered about the room and then looked up at the Major. A trail of blood came from the door leading to where Carson kneeled. Kolya snapped his fingers and the two men picked up Beckett again and had him walk to the wall where there was another set of chains into which he was locked. Sheppard was shaking with rage. If only he could get out.

SGASGASGASGASGA

The Stargate opened and Dr. Weir stood watching it open. Then Lieutenant Ford and Teyla stumbled through looking bewildered. Elizabeth called out immediately.

"What happened? Where are Major Sheppard and Rodney? And didn't Dr. Beckett go with you?"

"Ma'am, we were attacked and captured by the Genii. Beckett's hurt, and the Major and Doctors were taken back to the Genii home-world. Permission for a recon mission as soon as possible, ma'am."

"How hurt was Carson?"

"He was hurt pretty bad, ma'am. He was bleeding a lot, and he was unconscious when we escaped."

"We'll send a team as soon as possible. Get cleaned up and meet me in the briefing room."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**The awkward ending is due to some recent revision that has been done to this story in order to post it in its entirety to appease the readers. Parts previously found in this chapter have now been moved to chapter two to better separate the story and complete the flow. Find out how Carson fairs in the second chapter of this plotful two-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this took so long to get up here. However, through some digging and some rearranging of the previous chapter and this one, I managed to find the original ending to this story and post it. Hopefully, it shall suffice for our readers who would like some closure to this little bugger. I'm still working on the other SG:A stories and trying to get my friend to write endings to those, but, for now, this will have to do. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Crap." That was all he could think of at the moment. Carson flinched as the knife drew closer to his face. Too close for comfort. But before anything happened there were some shuffling noises and a slightly shaken voice saying, 

"Where are my friends? I demand to see them."

Carson recognized the voice as Rodney's and he smiled slightly, until he heard the doors open and Kolya's voice saying,

"So you, too, would like a front row in our show tonight, doctor. Here, take a seat."

Carson opened his eyes to see Rodney's face twist slightly when he realized what was happening. Carson decided that now would be a good time to talk to his friends, saying that he was tortured every day and that if he screamed, it was merely because he had just remembered that he had left a fire in the fireplace at home… or something like that.

"So, nice waythur we're havin. It's like the dog days o summer… but not," he added, wondering if that had sounded rather stupid. He looked at Kolya, decided from the stunned look on his face that it was, and felt the sudden urge to stay quiet.

It was about then that Carson noticed the knives being picked up again, and let out a small whimper. _This is not going to be fun,_ he thought.

SGASGASGA

Sheppard struggled against his bonds to reach out to his friend. He had seen Beckett's attempt at carelessness, and had seen it fail miserably. Then he saw the glint of fear grow in the bright blue eyes and heard the whimper of terror. Sheppard threw a look over to McKay who had lost every bit of color in his face as he sat, unable to take his eyes away from the spectacle before him. Sheppard let out a grunt before he leaned back to watch the inevitable.

The knives drew near to Carson's face and then a sudden flash movement and the knife drew across his face, right below the eye. Carson made a sound like that of an injured puppy, a yelp. Now Carson had a long bleeding cut below his eye, and looking up from the scar, the clear blue eyes were filled with pain.

The man gave a careless flick, and now down Carson's cheek was another cut. Sheppard suddenly couldn't take it anymore,

"Stop! He's innocent. Take me instead."

"Why, Major, you don't feel for yourself, but for your friends, thus why harming you would do no good."

"Kolya, listen to me. We have C-4. Lots of it, and we'll give it all to you if you don't harm him again."

SGASGASGA

Rodney couldn't tear away his gaze from that of his friend. He prayed that Kolya would listen to the Major, but just then Kolya picked up a knife from the table and threw it hard. It went straight and true into Carson's stomach. Carson made a sickening sound and gasped. Blood quickly spread over his blue shirt, dark red seeping and saturating the shirt. He continued to gasp and whimper.

"Now see, Major. Your deals will not do any good, for him or for you. Alas, nothing shall ever do any good for your friend again," Kolya said as he walked over and put a hand on Carson's shoulder.

Suddenly Rodney couldn't take it any longer. He turned to one side and threw up, not caring anymore that he was probably next. He looked up at the kindly doctor whose brilliant blue eyes were wide and full of agony, but slowly fading as life ebbed away. No, not Carson.

SGASGASGA

"Kolyaaaa! Carson. Caaarsoooon!" Sheppard cried. He felt now how helpless he was to save his friend. "Nooooo!"

Just then the doors swung open and Ford came in announcing, "This party's over!" as he began firing his gun at the men in the room. Teyla followed behind and so did teams three and four. Kolya ran towards the other exit and took a bullet in the leg before reaching the door.

Major Sheppard and Rodney were released from their bonds and immediately rushed over to Carson's side.

"Shh. Everything's okay now Carson. You'll be home soon. Just stay with us. Don't leave, stay here," McKay begged, tears in his eyes.

Teyla and Ford simply looked on with wide eyes, confused and concerned. What had been done here? Ford looked to Sheppard for an explanation. "Sir?"

Sheppard's mouth felt suddenly dry as he stared back at the Lieutenant, eyes wide and glassy. "Not now, Ford. We've got to get Carson home NOW!" he managed to blurt out.

Carson's eyes opened and he blinked back the tears forming in his quickly dulling eyes. He saw one last glimpse of his friends frantically attempting to lift him and rush him out of the room before it was too late.

He whispered softly, "I'm … sorry." And his eyes slid shut.

SGASGASGA

The team ran through the gate with Carson on a stretcher. The med-team ran down the stairs to meet them, as did Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth neared she gave a little cry and jogged over to Carson. His eyes ere closed and his skin was pale. He looked … dead. She stared at the blood that covered his uniform on his leg and then she saw his chest. The knife still stuck out where it had landed, and she brushed the bangs off of his forehead with tears filling her eyes.

Backing up to let the med-team do their work she fell back into Rodney who had the same stricken look on his face. Carson had to be alright. He _would_ be alright, if only because he had friends that would stop at nothing to see that Carson Beckett lived to see another day.

Even now, in his unconscious state, Rodney could sense the determination emanating from Carson. There was no doubt in his mind that he would make it through this, if only after intense surgery and days of waiting due to the absence of Atlantis' medical expert for the procedure...

Carson Becket _would _live.

SGASGASGA

"Hey Carson! Guess what today is!" McKay asked as he and Sheppard bounced into the infirmary door.

"I've got no guesses, so you'd better tell, or I'll bust me brain tryin ta think."

Rodney and Sheppard looked at each other and grinned before starting to sing, "Happy happy birthday from all of us to you! We wish it were our birthdays so we could party too!"

"Wall then, I guess I'm right thankful I've ad another birthday to celebrate. Thanks."

"Well why don't you open this present to see what your best buds have got for you?" Sheppard asked eagerly, pulling out a fully wrapped gift with a rather convenient-looking air hole in the top.

Carson beamed. "I think I will. Gosh! A brown mouse! No more plain white mice for Carson Beckett! From now on it'll be colored mice! Thanks!"

_And Carson,_ Sheppard thought,_ you aren't the only one who's thankful that you've had another birthday. We all are. What would we do without our cheery Scot?_

And then out loud Sheppard began singing, "Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you! Without our cheery doctor I don't know what we would do!"

**So, hopefully, that was an at least sufficient ending to a cliffhanger that has been dangling for months. Again, my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I'm working on more for my SG:A readers, too, so bear with us. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
